Sinbad
Sinbad is the main protagonist in the animated movie Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. Based on the character from the Middle-Eastern fairy tale of the same, Sinbad is a legendary Middle-Eastern pirate and a long-time friend of Proteus, the prince of Syracuse, he has thwarted the schemes of the goddess of discord, Eris, on multiple occasions. Sinbad and his crew must overcome the threats posed by Eris and the other forces of evil in the first Heroes vs Villains and Non Disney Heroes vs Villains wars. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Sinbad does not physically appear in this war. But judging by the evil incarnation of him, assumed by Eris, to challenge John Silver, it is evidenced that either Eris herself takes out her old nemesis, or either that Sinbad got perished before the war starts, by any means. Non Disney Villains Tournament Sinbad doesn't appear in the Sonishadow21's Non-Disney Villains Tournament. It is assumed that he got killed by Eris, before the war starts, as evidenced by the evil incarnation of him, which was assumed by Eris to kill Prince Froglip, furthermore explaining that Eris takes the form of her old nemesis. Heroes Vs Villains War Origins Many legends have been told throughout the ages of mighty heroes, their exploits serving as role models of strength, courage, and justice. One of the most famous tales that has passed down through folklore is the tale of Sinbad the Sailor and his adventures, earning him the title of the Legend of the Seven Seas. However, few people, even those who knew the actual Sinbad, know the real story behind this legend, his long journey as well as his great suffering and pain he endured in order to achieve his dreams while protecting his friends from malevolent forces. The man who would have to sacrifice everything for the sake of his vision and his friends was once a dashing merchant forced to become a common thief. Born and raised to a humble merchant family on the streets of Baghdad, Sinbad used to spend his life in the seedy alleys of the city, knowing that the only way to survive, besides selling the petty merchandise of his family, was resorting to thievery and pick-pocketing. He was also involved in quarrels and fights with the thugs and the nobles of the city over the price of goods that would support him and his family like food and water, to the point that he was targeted by the indolent King Nod and his devious adviser Zigzag, (the latter persuading Nod to stop him) as a dangerous criminal. However, unlikeother criminals, Sinbad had a soft personality and a heart of gold, wishing to provide for his family, working harder every day to help those who could not help themselves. Amongst the people he helped was a young pale cobbler, who was attracted to Princess Yum-Yum's beauty and kind nature, wishing to marry her in the future, an unthinkable act in the standards of the city's society. Sinbad was also a visionary, desiring to explore the world beyond the city's gates and see the other nations of the Arabian Peninsula. In spite of his efforts, Sinbad's ways of supporting his family left him in debt to various criminals and swindlers. Eventually, he lost his parents to slavers, whom he was indebted to, leaving him to take care of his family's business on his own. Growing up over the years, Sinbad was used in stealing whatever he could to support himself and the poor of Baghdad while eluding the royal guards of King Nod and Zigzag. Despite his daily struggles providing for his remaining family, Sinbad didn't abandon his hopes just yet, dreaming of the day that he would leave the city and explore the world. The opportunity came one day when an enigmatic figure (in reality the Archmage Destane) approached the young merchant and persuaded him to search a "magic lamp" located in the mysterious Cave of Wonders. He explained the capabilities of the fabled artifact, as it could summon a great genie that would grant him "three wishes," each one of them capable of making his deepest desires a reality. Having been told about the lamp before by the people of Baghdad, Sinbad did not initially believe the stories. However, hearing of the great treasures kept in the Cave, and knowing of his continuing debts to the city's underworld, Sinbad was determined to seek out the Cave and claim its wealth for his family. Instructed by the figure on the location of the Cave, Sinbad left the city and journeyed through the desert, eventually finding it, with the Cave's Guardian allowing him to explore the inner regions, seeing in him the makings of a "diamond in the rough." Exploring the inside of the Cave, Sinbad managed to track down the lamp. However, he stumbled upon the Agrabah thief Aladdin, having also been sent to the Cave by another mysterious figure (in reality Jafar in disguise), who had been working with Sinbad's mysterious client, attempting to pit Aladdin and Sinbad against each other for the lamp. As such, Sinbad was forced to fight Aladdin and steal the lamp. Despite his efforts, Sinbad was defeated by Aladdin's dexterious skills, allowing the other thief to steal the lamp and exit the Cave, followed moments later by Sinbad. It was from this moment that Sinbad developed a strong rivalry with Aladdin, something that, years later, would rise again. Little did both heroes knew that they were watched by Eris, the Greek goddess of discord, who delighted in the idea of pitting two heroes against each other. Returning to his instructor empty-handed, the mysterious figure left him to his fate, his usefullness having run its course. Losing not only the lamp but also the treasures of the Cave, Sinbad focused on finding an alternative to pay back in full his debts to Baghdad. Believing that he was in danger in the city, Sinbad made his decision to leave Baghdad, forcing himself into exile, and find refuge with the nearest city or tribe he would find. He eventually happened upon a nomadic group of travellers in the Arabian desert, who were known for their travels throughout the desert and their worship of the monotheistic God. The people took him under their wing, teaching him the arts of the merchant, providing him the only goods they had, particularlysilk rugs. Upon realising his true potential as a capable merchant, the travellers guided him to Phoenicia, hoping that he would master his craftmanship. Thankfully, he was taken by fellow merchants, who tutored him in more specialized fields as well as the knowledge of savoir-faire when dealing with affairs of stubborn clients. The merchants assigned Sinbad several trade deals across the Mediterranean and the Indian Ocean; on these voyages, Sinbad discovered many fantastic lands and legendary creatures, finally achieving his dream and earning a reputation for escaping from the most dangerous and impossible situations. On one of his voyages, Sinbad set course for the kingdom of Syracuse in Sicily, delivering his goods to the people of city and using his charming and persuasive nature to gain the attention of the locals, mostly attracting the female citizens. Due to adverse weather conditions, Sinbad remained in Syracuse for a while. During his stay, Sinbad befriended with the royal heirs of Syracuse, Prince Proteus and Lady Marina, forming a strong bond with them to the point of becoming mutual friends. Sinbad was particularly bonded with Proteus, becoming as close as, as well as Marina, earning her affection and acquiring a loyal companion and follower on his travels. It was Proteus who taught him the arts of swordmanship, with Sinbad excelling in his studies. After a time, Sinbad finished his business with Syracuse, departing from the city and taking Marina with him as his first mate. Throughout his journeys, Sinbad met up with people from many other nations, bonding with them and recruiting them into a new solidified alliance, with the ultimate goal of uniting the nations of Europe and the Near East into a single nation, under a benevolent authority (an early idea of the Royal Council's eventual formation). Over the course of his journey, he recruited many rogues and roughnecks into his new crew, including Kale, Rat, Luca, Jin, Li, Chum, Grum, a minor pirate, and their dog Spike. He also recruited capable merchants and soldiers from a multitude of regions, including the stubborn Captain Al Bahtross, the ingenious Captain Murk, the quick-tempered General Gouda (the representative of the Germanic kingdom of Odiferous on the behalf of Prince Uncouthma), the maiden Scara (the representative of the Isle of Galifem on the behalf of Queen Hippsodeth), and the Amazon princess Tempest (the representative of the Island of Amazons on the behest of Queen Hippolyte) to aid him in uniting the nations, forming the alliance known as the Seven Seas Alliance. However, Sinbad's vision, as well as the alliance, was short-lived. In his latest journey, Sinbad and the Seven Seas Alliance conducted trade with the Fire Nation to the east, ruled by Fire Lord Azulon at that time, offering goods to the people of the Fire Nation Capital. As they persuaded Azulon to consolidate his alliance with Sinbad's, the Fire Lord spurned his offering, claiming that instead of a peaceful nation the world needed to be ruled by fear so that the people could be more easily controlled. Tensions grew in the east as Azulon annexed nations throughout Asia, coming into conflict with the allied nations of the Arabian peninsula, including the Egyptian empire (ruled by Pharaoh Seti I at that time), Agrabah (ruled by Sultan Hamed), and Baghdad. Fearing that his own country was involved in Azulon's campaign, Sinbad and the Seven Seas Alliance appealed to the European powers for aid. Knowing that they would may be the Fire Nation's next targets, the European powers responded by lending their aid, with King Stefan of Germany, King Louis of France, King Arthur of Camelot, King William, Queen Uberta, and Emperor Nicholas Romanov of Russia dispatching their armies to aid Sinbad and his allies in a Great Crusade. However, in a surprising twist, a new threat emerged, as the Archmage Destane and his Sorcerer's Society joined forces with Azulon and the Fire Nation in overtaking Arabia in exchange for a future service promised to the Fire Nation's royal family. As the Fire Nation and the Society's armies clashed with Sinbad's alliance and the European allies in the Fire Nation Capital, the battle initially turned in the favor of the Fire Lord and Destane, killing thousands of soldiers. To make matters worse, most of Sinbad's allies were killed or incapacitated in the battle. Wanting to lead a counter-offensive, several other figures rose to prominence in Europe to deal with the threat. However, these newcomers had more malevolent intentions for the Crusade. As such, Queen Grimhilde and Lord Maliss removed King Stefan from the throne, becoming the new rulers of Germany. In France, Claude Frollo deposed King Louis through a coup, declaring his country a theocracy. Finally, King Arthur's rule came under the jurisdiction of Prince John, unable to deal with the threat, who immediately began to abuse his power as ruler of England. In Russia, a tragic twist unfolded, as various chain of events led to the dissolution of the country's reign. With the monarchs sending their armies to the Near East, the country remained unguarded and unsupervised, leaving for others to take advantage of the chaos in the wake of the reign's incapacity. Particularly, a group of Bolshevik rebels initiated a revolution that dismantled the era of monarcy, eventually establishing the communist state known as the Soviet Union. (Rumours said that Russian mystic Rasputin and sorcerer Rothbart aided the rebellion in hopes of killing King William and the Romanov family, but have yet to be confirmed). In the wake of the revolution, King William and Emperor Nicholas Romanov ended up dead by the hands of the Bolsheviks, with Queen Uberta, the royal teenagers Derek, Odette, and Anastasia Romanov escaping to the countryside, where they would spend their rest of their lives in hiding. Though they managed to sustain Sinbad's alliance and provide number of soldiers and resources to battle the Fire Nation, the European powers suffered great losses in their battles, eventually cutting their ties with the allied nations of the east. The battles of the Crusade eventually led to the Fire Nation's defeat and the dissolution of the Sorcerer's Society, although the defeat of the enemy was merely a ploy, as the survivors had already planned new avenues for the achievement of their various ends. Additionally, Fire Lord Azulon and Pharaoh Seti I were killed in battle, with their sons, Fire Lord Ozai and Pharaoh Rameses respectively, ascending to the throne. Sinbad was devastated by this sudden power-shift. Although his bond with Proteus was still intact, the loss of his friends and allies led him to his desparation, as well as his renunciation of his merchant duties, becoming a thief once again. As he officially disbanded the Seven Seas Alliance, Sinbad, Marina, and their small crew, (the only members of the alliance left), took refuge in Syracuse and re-joined Proteus, as the three of them plotted to strike back against the enemies who were still hunting them. Although returning to thievery, he intended only to steal from the wicked and give their wealth to the needy. Despite his despair, Sinbad still remembered the promise he had made in the past, continuing to believe in a better future. To this day, Sinbad still continues to rob corrupt officials and pirates, although he would soon face a more dangerous enemy. Led by Mok, Maleficent, and their allies, the world's villains plotted the annihilation of any who would oppose them, forcing the heroes to gather together and form aresistance group. While not aware of where his next voyage will take him, Sinbad will answer the call of the wind and tides to defend the world from this new threat and, perhaps, finally realize his dream of uniting the powers of the east against the darkness. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:"Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:Non-Disney Hero Leadership Category:Pirates Category:Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Non-Disney Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Decieved Heroes Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Victims of Ursula Category:Pages with Origins Category:Vs Jafar Category:Sinbad's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains